This invention relates to the art of safety belts, and more particularly to an improved retractor assembly for safety belts adapted for use as lap or shoulder restraining belts in motor vehicles.
The use of such automobile seat and shoulder belts though generally recognized as minimizing injury in vehicle collisions is resisted by many drivers because of the discomfort encountered in the use of these belts. Among the primary causes of discomfort is the fact that the wearer is restricted in movement not only during a collision, but also during normal driving.